


Surprise Summons

by WolvesOnCaffeine



Series: Trust Exchange [2]
Category: Dream SMP (Roleplay Canon), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Not RPF, Protégé TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy is Dream's Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesOnCaffeine/pseuds/WolvesOnCaffeine
Summary: Months after the festival that never was, Tubbo got a letter from an old friend. Unfortunately, nothing about that letter boded well for Tubbo and his country.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Trust Exchange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Surprise Summons

Ruling was a difficult thing to do, at seventeen. Even with all his friends and family behind him, Tubbo would have undoubtedly have difficulty, in the first few months. But he hadn't had his friends beside him, and that made everything far worse. Well... He hadn't had his _friend_ beside him. The former vice-president, TommyInnit, had renounced him months ago, with a conviction so strong it was hard to process. 

He wanted to blame whoever told Dream about what the festival was for, or blame Dream for telling Tommy the purpose of the festival, which Dream had skipped easily, no harm having come to him at all. But he could not blame anyone but himself. He allowed himself to be swayed into the ways of violence, and he was the one that chose to do a festival, and hand-deliver the invitations. Of course Tommy would not have been okay with his plan.

Especially with Dream as his... New best friend.

Losing Tommy after his exile, _properly_ losing Tommy, was a hard blow to bear as the teenaged president of an unstable nation with multiple nations on its borders, and just as Tubbo the person. He found himself losing motivation, could barely even eat. If it had not been for Big Q, he would not have made it past the first month, he didn't think. It was Big Q that consoled him, helped him plan, hugged him, and made sure he ate at least one meal every day, even when he did not want to. And when presidential duties became too much, Big Q helped lighten the load. 

As it stood, he and Big Q may as well have been made both president, as they were ruling together as equals, rather than one in charge and the other submitting to the power of the one in charge. He liked it better that way, Tubbo thought. Less pressure, and Big Q felt listened to. Even if he and Quackity disagreed sometimes, they always felt like equals. 

Like he should have treated Tommy. 

The new arrangement for president was working far better than anyone else had initially expected. El Rapids was functionally a separate district of L'Manburg, with specific laws and a separate plan for governing structure, and that agreement made things calm down a lot. Of course, El Rapids would become independent once Quackity was no longer president anymore, but he had his priorities, and now had a better means of focus. Tubbo's pacifism and Quackity's (understandable) aggression balanced out most often, and they were able to project a united front most of the time. They managed to keep things somewhat civil with Dream, who had not yet lashed back for the known plan on his life, citing that they didn't go _through_ with it, so he had no proof of their intentions. 

Things were by no means perfect, but they were peaceful.

But one morning, the tentative balance between working and living without thoughts of Tommy came to a crashing halt. He had gone into the office that morning ready to start the day and get things done, only to find a white envelope with scarlet lettering laying on the desk. It was placed very obviously, where he could not possibly have missed it. Tubbo had walked to the desk and picked up the envelope.

 _Tschlatt_ , read the back of the envelope.

Tubbo's stomach dropped through the floor and ground, settling hard against the bedrock many blocks below. There was only one person who called him that. One person who would _ever_ call him that. With shaking hands, he opened it, and pulled out a light green card with the same messy, scarlet writing. He hoped, in the most delusional part of his mind, that everything was fine. That somehow, someway, this note would be a good thing.

But it wasn't.

_Hey big man. It's been a while. I hope you have been having fun, living it up in Manburg with the rest of Schlatt's posse. Don't worry about me, not that you ever were... I'm fine. But we need to talk. You've been doing some things that Dream doesn't quite like. He's in charge here, so he obviously has a reason to be concerned_

_Meet us tomorrow at noon, at the place I was originally put for exile_

_TheoTaken (TommyInnit)_

No, he had no idea what Tommy's letter meant, or why the new name signed at the end. But he did know that none of this spelled out good things for L'Manburg. Panic gripped his chest.

He and Quackity had to meet, immediately.


End file.
